


Please protect the slytherins

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Protection for Slytherins, Protection for Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Why do we abuse our poor housemates?Why do we accuse and fear one of the main houses of our school?Why do we dishonour our forefathers legacy, by slandering the name of Slytherin and his house?We need to understand our housemates,and the qualifications of the snakes.





	Please protect the slytherins

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own harry Potter, Pottermore or any of these characters.

Hello fellow students of Hogwarts.  
Many of you do not know me, but I am a fellow classmate to many of you.  
I have gone on all of your adventures; I have played quidditch with your teams, I have swam across the lake, I have eaten dinner with you, and I was there with every house cup.  
Many of you may not know me. Allow me to introduce my self:

I am Lily Flower,  
I am a Ravenclaw,  
My wand is Laurel wood with Dragon heartstring core that is 9 ½" in length, and has Surprisingly Swishy flexibility.  
My patronus is a White Stallion.

I understand that over the years, hatred has risen up for many of our fellow students. This can't be allowed to go on.  
Salazar Slytherin was one of the founders of this school! He was an important part of making Hogwarts what it is.  
Many people will say that Lord Slytherin was evil, because he was opposed to teaching 'muggleborns'; but many of us seem to forget that the school was founded during the medieval era, when witch burnings were a very serious problem. Lord Slytherin was opposed to muggleborns coming to Hogwarts because he feared that they would lead to the location of the school being known to muggles, and that they would pose a serious threat to the other students and teachers.

Many of you will tell me, 'but he only likes purebloods', or that 'he was a fanatic for the eradication of muggles'.  
Well have you missed my previous points?  
Witch burnings would kill many more muggles than wizards because we can use magic to get away, muggles couldn't; also on the fact of muggleborn vs pureblood, all muggleborns gain their magic because they are descendant of a magical person themself; be that a wizard, squib, or magical being, the magic did not just 'pop up' out of no where, it came from their ancestors.

I have many points to discuss, but my main concern that I have to address, is the hatred for the students.  
The standard house qualifications for Slytherin are to be ambitious, shrewd, cunning, strong leaders, and achievement-oriented. They also have highly developed senses of self-preservation.  
Many people seem to think this makes them evil, but I ask what do they mean?  
Is an 11 year old evil for being ambitious enough to get an amazing career?  
Is a 14 year old murderous, because they're charismatic and has a strong personality?  
Or maybe a 18 year old student is the next dark lord because they have such strong self-preservation that they hesitate before acting, so as to weigh all possible outcomes before deciding exactly what should be done, to avoid any conflict?

These are things that other houses seem to believe. But I would like to raise a point.  
You say all Slytherins are evil, all are dishonest, all are purebloods who seek to kill muggles. But you simply don't understand.

Regulus Black:  
It’s one thing trying to be good and noble your whole life, but it’s a whole other thing to turn over a new leaf when Lord Voldemort is your master. This is a proud Slytherin who gave up his life, as to defend his loved ones from sharing the same ordeal.

Severus Snape:  
Our own professor is the youngest potions master in the world! Professor Snape has shown great courage in defending his students from all problems, even risking his life to save three Gryffindors from a werewolf.

Merlin:  
Do I really need to go over this one?

There are many more Slytherins who are good, and yet we all think they're the next Dark Lord.

My final argument is something that has weighed upon my mind for many years.  
The qualifications for Slytherin are self-preservation, cunning, ambitious and shrewd, but these qualities are almost always found in abused children.

You may think I am crazy, or that my words are unjustified, but you haven't looked at the facts.  
Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort, Severus Snape, Harry Potter.  
These are three Slytherins who have been abused.

Tom Riddle was raised in the time of ww2, in an orphanage, with children who couldn't understand his power, every year after going to Hogwarts he would be sent back. How can we have expected him to act towards those who gave him magic, but continued to ignore his pleas for help.

Severus Snape, our professor was raise by a muggle drunk, who knew of his sons magic and resented him for it. Every year Snape would come to school, and the student James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew all abused their classmate to near death.

Harry Potter, I know that our classmate was sorted into Gryffindor, but he is a Slytherin at heart, who else would have the ambitions and drive to leave the world they knew for a chance at a better life. Heir Potter was raised by magic-hating muggles, who hid the truth of his heritage and magic from him, and even punished his accidental magic. Harry Potter was cunning enough to hide the 'no magic at home' rule from his relatives for protection, and had enough self-preservation to be sensible and learn how to defend against dementors, one of the few creatures we can't kill.

I want all of you to look at these people, to look at our classmates, and to really think.  
'Are the Slytherins really evil? Or am I just prejudiced against those baring the house of one Dark Lord out of hundreds?'


End file.
